Unexpected Love
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: Sylar is in love with the guy he's been chatting with online. But what happens when he finds out that the mystery guy turns out to be his best friends' little brother, Peter. And what happens after he reveals himself to Peter? Slash! Peter/Sylar!


**Title:** Unexpected love

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Sylar, Nathan Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Elle Bishop, Matt Parkman, Angela Petrelli, Mohinder Suresh, Chandra Suresh.

**Summary:** Sylar is in love with a mystery guy he has been chatting with online for about a year. But what happens when he finds out that the love of his life is really his best friends' shy brother, Peter? And what happens after Sylar is finally brave enough to reveal himself to Peter?

**Pairing(s):** Peter/Sylar, Claire/Gretchen (one-sided Peter/Mohinder), Tracy/Nathan.

**Author's note: **Well, once again, I don't know where this came from, but I just want to remind you that I do not fan Mohinder/Peter, or anyone else with Peter than Sylar. Just had to come up with some other guy for Peter in this. No offence to anyone who likes them together, though. Anyway, this fic is crazy, so good luck reading it!:) Btw I know that the odds of Peter being afraid of Chandra Suresh are very low, but I had to come up with something:P

**Warning: **Slash, and hints of femslash! If you don't like slash, I think you shouldn't read this.. And hints of the plot of "Brokeback Mountain".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heroes or Brokeback Mountain.

Sylar was chatting online with his mystery boyfriend.. well.. not exactly boyfriend. His dream boyfriend.. Yes, he was shameless.

**callmetheempath: **I'm sure it was not that bad.

**iwillstealyourbrain: **no, it was. No one understands me.

**callmetheempath: **I understand you!

**iwillstealyourbrain: **I mean, besides you.

**callmetheempath:** ..right.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** I mean it! I almost wish I never "met" you, cause then I wouldn't be so picky about who I go out with..

**callmetheempath:** sorryXD

**iwillstealyourbrain:** hmph..

**callmetheempath:** I think I am supposed to be jealous you even went on a date..?

Sylar smiled to himself. He was happy that "callmetheempath" was thinking about being jealous, but it wasn't in his nature.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** well, we have been talking for over a year.. and I still don't know your name!

**callmetheempath:** hey, I told you I won't tell you yet.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** bitch!

**callmetheempath:** always. I gotta go now..

**iwillstealyourbrain:** wait!

**callmetheempath:** what?

**iwillstealyourbrain:** I have a confession to make..

**callmetheempath:** what is it?

Sylar bit his lip.. _Now or never_, he thought.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** I have fallen in love with you..

**callmetheempath:** you stupid fool. I don't wanna talk to you anymore!

Sylar was near to crying. No!

**iwillstealyourbrain:** no, please..

**callmetheempath:** just joking, you weirdoXD I love you, too

Sylar started to smile goofily.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** really?

**callmetheempath:** yes. but I really have to go now. talk to you tomorrow, love you. bye!

**iwillstealyourbrain:** bye..baby.

Sylar smiled, and closed his computer.

He loved, loved, loved "callmetheempath" so much.

He whistled the whole time he spent on walking to his best friend's, Nathan's, house.

He knocked on the door, and soon Nathan came to answer the door. He still lived with his mom. Pate-tic. Sylar at least thought so. I mean, Nathan was 30-years old. Sylar was only 26, so if he'd be living with his mom, it wouldn't be that bad..Whatever!

"Bad news..", Nathan mumbled, before letting Sylar in.

"What?" Sylar asked, as he stepped into the huge house.

"Peter's here..", Nathan sighed.

Sylar rolled his eyes. Nathan's emo 25-year old little brother, Peter. Well, not emo, but he didn't talk a lot, and he was shy, and it annoyed Sylar. A lot.

"Great..", Sylar sighed as they walked into the livingroom, where Peter was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Yes, Sylar did admit that Peter was..well, gorgeous, but he still annoyed him. Not that he was ever gonna tell the gorgeous thing to anyone.

"Hi, Peter..", Sylar sighed, as he sat down onto the same couch.

"Hi..", Peter mumbled, but didn't lift his gaze from his book.

"Still being a nurse?" Sylar asked, chuckling. He thought it was girly.

Peter sighed, closed his book, and looked at Sylar. "Yes", he said simply, and after that left the room without looking back.

Sylar rolled his eyes again. He was very talkative.

"Don't take it personally. He doesn't exactly open up to me, either", Nathan said, sitting next to Sylar.

"I can believe that..", Sylar mumbled.

"Yeah..", Nathan sighed.

Sylar chuckled at the memory of Peter. He should be more like "callmetheempath", and Sylar might just be a bit more interested in him..

Oh, yeah, right...

**iwillstealyourbrain: **I swear, he's so annoying..

**barbieisabitch: **Sylar, stop bitching about Peter.

**iwillstealyourbrain: **I will, when you stop bitching about Claire.

**barbieisabitch: **that's different. Claire's my girlfriend. Peter's just a guy you barely know.. If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you're in love with him or something..

**iwillstealyourbrain: **don't be an idiot, Elle. You know who I love.

**barbieisabitch: **ah, yes. your mystery man who you can't even tell about to anyone but your little sister. lame.

**iwillstealyourbrain: **I'm afraid someone will try to steal him.

**barbieisabitch: **of course, of course. nah, I gotta go now. Claire's back, trying to apologize to me again *sighs*, see you on friday! bye!

**iwillstealyourbrain: **yeah, ok. have a nice rest-of-your-trip! and don't be too hard on Claire. She loves you.

**barbieisabitch: **..bye, SylarXD

**iwillstealyourbrain:** bye, babrie.

Sylar chuckled. He knew Elle hated being called babrie. But it was his job to call her that, as his big brother.

And then, "callmetheempath" signed in. _Finally_, Sylar thought, smiling.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** hiya, stranger.

**callmetheempath:** hi back at ya.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** how was your day?

**callmetheempath:** boring..

**iwillstealyourbrain:** it's kinda late to ask, since we've known for over a year, but, what do you do? for living?

**callmetheempath:** ok, don't laugh.. I'm a paramedic..

Sylar blushed a little. Peter was a paramedic, too. He just always called him a nurse to annoy him.

**iwillstealyourbrain: **umm..really? cool. cute, actually.

**callmetheempath:** don't lie. I know you think it's girly.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** well, isn't it?

**callmetheempath:** nope.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** alright..well, you know my job, which is fixing clocks *haha*, so, can we get to the name part yet?

**callmetheempath:** you really wanna know my name?

**iwillstealyourbrain:** yes.

**callmetheempath:** p...

**iwillstealyourbrain:** don't do that! finish it!

**callmetheempath:** fine.. Peter.

Sylar froze for a minute.. Not that Peter, though..right?

**iwillstealyourbrain:** cool.

**callmetheempath: **yours?

**iwillstealyourbrain:** umm.. my real name is Gabriel.

**callmetheempath:** cute name.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** thanks. got any pics to show me now?

Sylar was so nervous.. What if it really was Peter. Would it be so bad?

Peter sent Sylar a file, and Sylar opened it, and in the pic were two men. They were wearing tuxs. It was probably a wedding or something.

And.. the other guy was Nathan, as in Sylar's best friend, Nathan.. and..the other guy.. Peter.. Petrelli.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** P-peter?

**callmetheempath:** what? oh right! I'm the shorter guy, with black hair. the other guy's my brother.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** I know..

**callmetheempath:** oh? well, how? what's wrong? am I that ugly?XD

**iwillstealyourbrain:** no! you're beautiful.. but.. I just.. I know you.

**callmetheempath:** what? who are you?

**iwillstealyourbrain:** you're not gonna like it..

**callmetheempath:** I wanna know anyway.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** Sylar.

**callmetheempath:** ..I have to go.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** no, wait!

But it was too late. Peter had signed out, and probably was disgusted by the very thought that Sylar was the guy who was in love with him..

"Oh shit..", Sylar mumbled.

He stood up, walking to the front door, kicking pretty much everything on the floor. 

"Shit", he repeated as he took the keys to his car from the table and ran out of the building. It was not over..

Sylar knocked on the door of Nathan's house as hard as he could.

"Relax, relax", Nathan murmured from the other side, and opened the door.

"Hi. Is Peter here?" Sylar asked, looking into the house.

"..Yeah.. what's up with you?" Nathan raised his eyebrows, and let him in.

"I need to go talk to him. Where is he?" Sylar asked.

"In the guest room.. first door on the right", Nathan said, pointing upstairs, but still looking very freaked.

Sylar started to walk upstairs very quickly.

"What do you need to talk to him about so badly, anyway?" Nathan asked.

Sylar turned to him, and tried to come up with something quickly.

"Umm.. I need to borrow the book he was reading yesterday..?"

"Oh, okay", Nathan nodded dumbly, and left the room.

Sylar rolled his eyes and ran upstairs, and just opened the first door on the right side, and saw Peter on the bed, looking at the ceiling, his eyes redish. He had been crying. That broke Sylar's heart. He loved "callmetheempath" so much-no, he loved Peter so very much.

"Peter?" he asked shily, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, sitting up, looking angry and sad at the same time.

"God.. I had no idea it'd be you..", Sylar even smiled a little as he said it.

"Because you don't know me..", Peter said sadly.

"But Peter, I love you", Sylar sighed, and walked to Peter.

"No! You love "callmetheempath", you don't love me. Oh, I can imagine how dissapointed you were when you found out that it's really me", Peter said sadly.

"I wasn't dissapointed. I was..surprised, yes. But not dissapointed. Of course not", Sylar told the truth.

"Then let me ask you something. If you wouldn't have found out that it's me, would you ever have even glanced at me ever again, unless you'd have to? Huh?" Peter almost shouted, standing up.

"I would..have", Sylar said.

"Okay, okay.. I can pretend that I believe you, yes", Peter nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Peter, have some faith on me, will you?" Sylar sighed.

"No.. I can't. I don't even know the real you", Peter snapped.

"Yes, you do. It has been me all along. You know _everything_ about me. And I know everything about you", Sylar said.

"That's where you're wrong. You don't know a thing about me", Peter said.

Sylar felt hurt. Anger. Sadness. And somehow, he still felt love, adoring, happiness and all other cute thoughts every time he looked at Peter.

"I know you..", Sylar said, moving closer to Peter. He cupped Peter's cheeks with his hands.

"Just give me a chance..", Sylar whispered before pressing his lips against Peter's soft lips. He kissed Peter. And Peter wasn't even thinking about rejecting that. They kissed for quite a while. When they broke apart, they were both breathless.

"I love you so much", Sylar whispered against Peter's lips.

"I..", Peter suddenly couldn't finish. And for some reason, Sylar was okay with it. At least for now.

"I wanna be with you forever", Sylar said honestly, shifting a little to meet Peter's eyes.

"Oh.. God..", Peter suddenly mumbled, moving away.

"What is it?" Sylar asked, sounding worried.

"We can't be together", Peter said.

"Stop with that crap", Sylar said, a little angrily now.

"No, it's not that.. It's.. I.. my mom set me up with this other guy.. like weeks ago", Peter sighed.

"Wait. Does your mom know you're gay?" Sylar asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, she does. She says it's obvious", Peter answered.

"Umm..okay..what? nah, arg!.. Just..dump him. You belong with me..", Sylar said.

"I can't. Sylar, it's no relationship. It's an arranged marriage", Peter said.

"What..?" Sylar asked.

"This guy, Chandra Suresh, who is mom's old friend, he has a son. And mom told Chandra that I would be perfect for his son, Mohinder, who is a complete idiot. And I can't say no anymore. Mom told me that Chandra had threatened her, that if she'd get me out of this, he'd pay someone to kill our whole family", Peter explained.

"You have got to be joking", Sylar hissed.

"I wish I was. I'm already going to hell, not literally, but still. I don't want to drag you down that road, too", Peter said.

"That's why you were so cold to me every time we saw each other?" Sylar asked quietly.

"That, and I thought you were a jerk", Peter confessed.

"Oh.. What about "callmetheempath"? Did you ever think that this would concern that version of you, too?" Sylar asked.

"No. I thought I'd never meet you", Peter shook his shoulders.

"That was very stupid of you, Peter", Sylar said angrily.

"I..sorry. I am really am sorry", Peter said.

"Do you love me?" Sylar snapped.

"I..", Peter didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Sylar asked.

"..No", Peter said. He was lying. But he had to. For Sylar's own good.

"..Fine. Go, then", Sylar hissed, refusing to look at Peter.

"Goodbye..", Peter mumbled and left the room.

Sylar stayed in the room, and started to cry.

Why? Just..why?

Peter was on his computer later that night. Unfortunately Mohinder had found out his chatting address.

**mrgeekyguy: **So, Peter..when are we meeting again? Last time was very..pleasant..

Peter felt vomit in his mouth. Mohinder had forced himself on Peter and kissed him.

**callmetheempath: **umm..I don't really know, Mohinder.

**mrgeekyguy: **Come on, Pete..

Peter saw that Sylar had just logged in. Why just now?

**iwillstealyourbrain: **hi..

**callmetheempath: **you're not mad at me?

**iwillstealyourbrain: **oh, I am. but I can't ignore talking to you, can I?

**callmetheempath: **I'm really sorry..

Suddenly Sylar sent him a link to a song on youtube.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** listen to it, you manwhore..

**callmetheempath:** I'm not a manwhore..

**iwillstealyourbrain:** just listen to it.

Peter clicked the link and "Hanging by a moment" by Lifehouse started to play. He loved that song.

**callmetheempath:** you remembered..

**iwillstealyourbrain:** how could I not? the first time we met you told me that you love Lifehouse and I mocked you and told you that you were girly, and you refused to talk to me. Back then I thought I wouldn't need you. I didn't know what I was missing.

**callmetheempath:** well, this was sweet, but doesn't change anything.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** "I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've had until". That's exactly how I feel about you.

**callmetheempath:** Sylar!

Peter sighed and buried his head in his hands.

**mrgeekyguy:** Babe? Where did you go? Talk to me!

**callmetheempath: **will you please leave me alone now, I have to go!

Then Peter turned back to the convertation with Sylar.

**callmetheempath:** I have to go..Just..don't try to contact me anymore. it'd be too hard.

**iwillstealyourbrain:** no, I can take it!

**callmetheempath:** for me, Sylar. goodbye.

Then Peter logged off.

And then soon it happened. Peter was going to marry Mohinder, but because Angela was too afraid to say no.

And at the wedding, Sylar was there. He was gonna see Peter, even if it would be for the last time, and even if seeing him would probably break his heart.

Just before the wedding started, Sylar suddenly pulled Peter into a closet.

"Sylar? What the hell? How are you here?" Peter asked.

"Nathan invited me. Look, Peter. This is hell for me! Leave him!" Sylar begged.

"No, I can't. I told you", Peter said.

Sylar grabbed Peter's hand and tried to take Peter's engagement ring off.

But he noticed that Peter wasn't even struggeling.

Sylar looked at Peter as he took the ring off.

Peter closed his eyes and waited for something to happen.

And it did.

Sylar locked the closet door and leaned down and kissed Peter's lip gently.

Peter kissed back and wrapped his arms around him.

Sylar took Peter's jacket and shirt off and then did the same to himself.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Peter asked. He was breathless.

"Yes", Sylar nodded and kissed Peter again.

And so they did. And that just made everything harder.

They were sitting in the closet afterwards, with Peter's head buried in his hands.

"Come on, Peter", Sylar sighed.  
"I am a terrible person", Peter sobbed.

"No, you are not! You just don't love that geek", Sylar said.  
"No..I don't", Peter shook his head.

Suddenly they heard a bang on the door.

"Umm.. Sylar? Peter?", they heard Elle's voice.  
"Elle?" Sylar asked in panic.  
"Don't worry, no one else heard. God, I at least hope so. Could you come out? People are looking for Peter", Elle said.  
"We will be right there", Sylar said.

"Okay..Jeez, the drama..", Elle mumbled and walked off.

"Oh God..", Peter cried out.

"No! Don't do that. We can do this. We can be together", Sylar said.

"No, we can't", Peter shook his head.

"Do you remember when we watched "Brokeback Mountain" together when you were at Nathan's? I mocked it back then, but you said it was true love. And it was. And so is this. And I am not gonna let this go", Sylar said.

"But do you also remember how hard it was for them to be together at the end?" Peter mumbled.

"..Yes. But I won't deny you, ever. Will you?" Sylar asked.

"No", Peter shook his head.

Sylar kissed his hair.

"I guess.. I guess I should go back there to end things with him", Peter said.

"Great", Sylar smirked.

"But honestly..it's our wedding day", Peter sighed.

"So? You don't love him. And it was an arranged marriage", Sylar said.

Peter nodded and got dressed.

"I'll wait here", Sylar said.

"Please don't. Come with me", Peter said and offered his hand, which Sylar took.

After Sylar had gotten dressed, they walked back to the world outside and pulled Mohinder to a quiet corner.

"I'm sorry, Mohinder.. I can't do this", Peter sighed.

"Do what?" Mohinder asked.

"You may not know this, but.. I didn't want to marry you. Your father forced my mother into making me do it", Peter explained.

"What?" Mohinder gasped.

"Yeah.. and I'm so sorry.. I just cannot marry you. I love Sylar", Peter said.  
"WHAT?" Mohinder shouted.

"Mohinder, please. You will find someone. But that someone isn't me. I am so sorry.. I just can't lie to myself and marry you..but I guess this isn't such a great time for this, though", Peter sighed.

Mohinder sighed, also.

Peter gave Mohinder his engagement ring.

"I'll talk to my father, get him to back off", Mohinder said as he took the ring.

"Thank you", Peter smiled.

Mohinder nodded and left. Probably to tell everyone that the wedding had been cancelled.

"Let's go", Sylar smiled and took Peter's hand.

Peter smiled too, and they left the church quickly.

And after almost a year, Peter and Sylar got married.

Everything had turned out okay.

Mohinder had convinced Chandra to back off, and now he was dating some guy named Matt.

Peter and Sylar lived happily ever after and all of that blah blah blah.

**Reviews?**


End file.
